


Petals

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, ZRingShipping, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: A pink petal. That's all it took. A flower could just kill him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More Zringshipping? Yes, please.

The first time the petals appeared was when Ash was staying at his farm that one night. The boy had run out, in his pajamas even, to watch Kiawe training, and possibly join him.

He had coughed up a petal during that training. A magenta petal. He knew nothing of flowers, how was he supposed to know the type of flower?

Kiawe made a mistake by just brushing it off, perhaps it was a mistake. He pocketed the petal and continued with his night.

* * *

It wasn't a mistake. It got worse every time he would talk to the boy, even see him. Kiawe collected the petals, perhaps they could help him in the long run.

And it wasn't long until Kiawe figured out what was wrong with Ash- he had feelings for the trainer.

* * *

Kiawe was avoiding him, Ash knew it. He didn't know why, but all he knew was that the older boy was trying to keep away from him. So Ash decided her would go up to him personally and ask him why.

It couldn't be that hard!

But of course, there became a problem.

"Kiawe!" Ash yelled, running to catch up. "Wait!"

Kiawe looked back with a sliver of fear in his eyes, quickly picking up his pace.

"Kiawe please!"

The Alola native stopped in his tracks, placing his hands on his arms, looking down.

"Are you okay, Kiawe?"

"Yeah," He muttered, not making eye contact.

Ash seemed put back by his tone. "Why- Why have you been avoiding me, Kiawe?"

"I-" Kiawe went into a coughing fit. He cupped his mouth, panicking.

"Are you okay?" Ash was worried now.

Kiawe said nothing, walking away with no reason. Only a yellow flower petal was left in this tracks.

* * *

 Kiawe had made a mistake. Now Ash was most likely worried about him, and he had no idea what he had.

He would do something with it. He was going to figure it out.

An easy place to start would be to figure out what the two petals were. The yellow one was new compared to the pink one, and he was sure he had dropped the yellow kind in front of Ash. That would make a great story to tell.

Kiawe grabbed one of each petal, and headed out to Mallow's. Perhaps she could figure out what they were.

Walking into the restaurant, he called out a quick "Mallow!" before realizing his voice was quite scratchy. He should've grabbed a glass of water before he had left.

Lillie poked her head out from the kitchen, flour all over her face. She smiled at him then said something, which brought Mallow herself trodding out. "What'cha need?" She waved.

"I need to ask you about some petals." Kiawe rubbed his arm.

"Petals?" Mallow asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah- Can I not ask that?"

"No! You can ask me anything you need!" She waved her hands. "So, what about petals?"

"I uh- I need you to tell me what flowers these are from." He placed the petals on the table in front of her.

Lillie picked up the pink petal, "Where did you get these?"

"I found them." He said just a little too quickly, a little too worriedly.

Lillie looked skeptical. "Odd. I don't think you could just _find_ a peony petal in Alola. The plant isn't native here." She held it up, "How did you get it?"

That took Kiawe a turn. He thought of the petals he had been coughing up, he thought of how his throat got scratchy as a petal began to come up, he thought of Ash and-

Kiawe began to cough. Bad.

"Kiawe?!" Mallow asked, "Are you okay?!"

Before he knew it, a petal had made its way out and onto the table. He didn't feel too well.

Lillie covered her mouth, quietly uttering "Hanahaki..."


	2. Chapter 2

"How long have you had it?" Lillie asked quietly, her eyes wide.

"I don't know, just happened, haven't been keeping track." Kiawe was lying. Somewhat. All he knew was when it started.

"That doesn't seem right," Mallow stated, "You aren't the kind of person to just throw it away. You know."

Lillie nodded, "And, to help- we need to know who it is also. So it won't  _kill_ you."

"What?" Kiawe squeaked, " _Kill_ me? What do you mean?!"

"The flower is in your lungs, it can crush them if you don't get rid of it."

"Fine," The fire trainer muttered, "How do I get rid of it?"

Lillie sighed. "You can get the person you love to say that they love you back- or, you have have the flower removed by surgery and you will lose all feelings for them, and maybe even the feeling of love entirely."

"Looks like I'll be seeing if he likes me back." Kiawe stood up from the chair he was in and exited the restaurant.

"Who do you think it is?"

"He said  _he._ I'm guessing probably Ash."

"Me too."

* * *

Ash watched Torracat and Lycanroc train as it became morning. The petal that Kiawe had dropped had confused him for quite some time. Why did he have it? Did he have flowers at some point? He let the thoughts whirl as he sat there.

"Uh, hey." He heard a voice and looked over- it was Kiawe. "I'm sorry for running away so quickly, and just avoiding you in general," The boy looked like he was worried, holding something away. "I've just been sick, and I had no idea what it was, until just earlier today. I might need to go in-" The boy paused. "It's just that I have been ignoring you because of some stupid thing, and i still don't how how to explain it. Like, uh-" The fire trainer began to cough, and a petal fluttered to the ground.

Ash quietly cut in. "Hey, when you ran the other day, you left a petal like that behind. Does this have something to do with it?"

Kiawe nodded, continuing on. "These petals, they've made me sick. And, I just need to tell you something." He grew quiet. This would decide many things. "Ash, I kinda like you, like, kinda love you."

Ash blinked. "I kinda do too."

The flowers were gone, Kiawe could tell. He smiled and hugged the younger boy.

 

 


End file.
